1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation systems for marine vessels, and more specifically, to an invention capable of combining a fuel cell and a wave rotor into a hybrid power and propulsion generation system for an underwater vessel.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles that operate underwater are useful for performing tasks below the sea surface in such fields as deep-water salvage operations, navy and marine operations, underwater telecommunications, offshore petroleum and mining, and oceanographic research. Many of these applications are completed by small-scale underwater vehicles that can be either manned or unmanned (remotely operated). The unmanned vehicles are commonly known as Unmanned Underwater Vehicles (UUVs).
Generally, these small-scale underwater vessels have used conventional power systems. These conventional power/propulsion generation systems for underwater vessels have been limited to electrochemical systems, such as batteries or fuel cells, which have provided low speed operation of the underwater vessels. Current power/propulsion technology for underwater vessels do not have the capacity to provide the sustained high power required by the next generation of underwater vehicles.
For example, power in a manned or unmanned underwater vessel typically comes from an on-board power supply such as a battery. Because this on-board power supply has a limited propulsion capacity, tasks requiring a quick getaway in which a vehicle needs a sustained high velocity escape from an undesirable situation (i.e. encounter with the enemy), are not attainable using the conventional power/propulsion generation systems.
Traditional marine propulsion systems generally include an energy source, such as a battery or AC generator, a power conversion means for converting the current output of the energy source, an electric motor, a coupling system for transferring the motor output, which includes shafts, bearings and linkages, a propulsor for imparting thrust to the vehicle, and a cooling system for removing waste heat from the assembly. The cooling system typically includes a circulation pump, a heat exchanger and piping.
Examples of such conventional propulsion systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,273 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,042. These patents provide propulsion systems for underwater vehicles. However, these propulsion systems are powered by A.C. power sources and conventional battery systems, and such conventional propulsion systems do not provide for a sustained high power when the marine vessels require a high speed in certain situations.